<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year, new Fic by tschulie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517594">New Year, new Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie'>tschulie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanatical Fic's New Years Competition 2021, New Years, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Poetry, shitty poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a new year in the world of Ao3 has begun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year, new Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> New year - new fic  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"New year, new me.</p><p>A new person is what I want to be"</p><p>says Draco Malfoy, looking forward to being redeemed,</p><p>to a life, of which he only ever dreamed. </p><p> </p><p>New year, new sea.</p><p>Is the plan of a fish, but soon he'll see,</p><p>that his adventure shall end quickly with a squeak,</p><p>as the last thing he sees is a Giant Squid's beak. </p><p> </p><p>New year new scene.</p><p>What if something had never been?</p><p>Brave authors jump into alternate universes,</p><p>debating many many choices. </p><p> </p><p>New year, new discoveries.</p><p>Some of those will surely leave some memories.</p><p>Who has been hiding their true self?</p><p>Is that "How to become an Animagus" on their shelf? </p><p> </p><p>New year, new snog.</p><p>Maybe already in the prolog?</p><p>Hogwarts' broom cupboards surely get used,</p><p>a lot of necks come out there bruised. </p><p> </p><p>New year, new treats.</p><p>Dumbledore is sure enjoying his sweets.</p><p>Chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and more</p><p>will open the headmaster's office door. </p><p> </p><p>New year, new smut.</p><p>some characters sure have a great looking butt.</p><p>Sex Hammers are the newest trend,</p><p>and somehow everyone finds their happy end. </p><p> </p><p>New year, new tea,</p><p>just wait, enjoy and see</p><p>what great things fanfic authors will bring,</p><p>to the worlds that they are worshipping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>